Dr. Roderick Dashwood will serve as director of the Service Core, ve coordinate services and reporting need. This Core provides support for selected animal services, human subjects services, pathology, and phytochemical preparative needs essentiafl to the research proposed. Fortunately, the Project Investigators have access to several Facilities and Services Cores (Statistics, Mass Spectrometry, Cell and Tissue analysis, Aquatic Toxicology, Nucleic Acids and Proteins) partially supported through the NIEHS Environmental Health Science Center {ES00210) and Marine/Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center (ES03850). They also have access to nucleic acid synthesis and sequencing through the OSU Center for Gone Research and Biotechno]ogy. Having in place the expertise and equipment for these pre-existing cores substantially reduces the complexity and budget of this Service Core request. Animal services in this Service Core request include the additional support for the aquatic facility required by the proposed trout tumor studies in the Bailey and Dashwood projects, and the special technicaI support needed for maintaining and housing the knock-out and congenic mouse strains in the Dashwood and Williams Projects. The animal services component also includes the additional support necessary for tumor histopathology, beyond that subsidized by ES00210 and ES03850 center grants. Support is requested in years 2 and 3 for an RN Ph.D, to provide assistance and expertise in the human subjects studies for Projects 1, 2, and 3. The phytochemical preparative component of the Service Core will focus initially m provide highly purified chlorophyll for the many trout and rodent tumors studies proposed. This service is necessary owing to the prohibitive cost and unacceptably low purity of commercially available chlorophyll. The core will aIso provide services to characterize the major constituents of the large tea batches to be used in the three proiects, and if necessary to purify any unique, otherwise unavailable components that might emerge as particularly interesting fi*r individual study.